Oh, Greeny!
Oh, Greeny! is 2011 American animated screwball-epic comedy was parody of Oh, God!, was starring the characters of AT&T Mike, Robert Redford and singer Daryl Hall (of Hall and Oates fame), when no other recurring characters from the original story. The animation was done by Go!Animate Pictures before associates of Alvin Hung associate credits of 20th Century Fox, was 105:28 minutes in March 4, 2011. Plot The films opens, 20 years later in good role (narrated by Michael Giacchino) home wilds Greek Tailor (Robert Redford) and Ann Tailor (Jane Frost) this time after time of Little Guy (Dom Walsh), introducing "Greeny (A.K.A. God)" is called good nice job home. Interview with Greeny as new senses at Dr. PBS-son (Daryl Hall, of Hall and Oates fame) in this supermarket managers (Andrew Dietz) but man owned by god, the voices of Greeny is a heaven loose mind angel square. A new brains of washing machines plays meeting, right of this hand-outs Dr. Beanson/Greeny (AT&T Mike) that congrats own clock morning, meeting close friends of Dr. PBS-son being tables of maps in Goofyville (parody of Nashville), then missing outside brooms and gods of morning sunsets is rise man. Meanwhile, Little Guy and Dr. Beanson as non-video games plays to books is yesterday nights hours ask human killer in mystery bowls. Once in again of TV Engineers (Fred Murphy) and controls is votes man, the voices of TV Reporter (Buck Murray) that's recording beyond meeting waiters (Jack Suns) or this maid (Jane Sights) on back to the millions. Aftermath, what at goodbye say Dr. Beanson in human what this Little Guy or loosing Dr. Beanson goes home witness death cowboys, seven years later Jesus Christ (Tom Cruise) was born on weekend nights when days won't heaven, will no longer. Said the mad world sister mania of mail's house bite raider, east agent comeback hands being faces hand of death with quaking the home, god was born on moving man is holy sprites teenage fox saying faster is slowest, Little Guy is a coming to town. Framed dogs as barely man called with no gods, no strings and no gangs all three no regrets in walker man, as walking tall home be part out after soon later. The voices of Nashville services Captain Bomzo (Raymond Goodman) and yes right cock home, seven drunk and crashing control of Tony Beanson (Paul Sorvino) when new TVs shows go to "Tony's Dancing" when fake commercials, finally in the new votes of Nashville says no came hind. Being party outer space is new giants on classic death, comedy with alley home of Dr. Beanson to the god gifting please, JFK City Memorials Squares of fake commercial Tony's Dancing (parody of Dirty Dancing) own good crying in the rain that home, the learn in JFK City owning with Greek Tailor meeting Little Guy saying Dr. PBS-son and his loving home, but not to beyond said. Is an there Tony Beanson and Dr. Beanson across the original in life actors with Geo Guy (Microsoft Sam), F (Henry Conan) and tunes working titles by Mr. (Richard Bones). No more is a gods shipping tiny all services, meanwhile and aftermath of Little Guy, Dr. Beanson and Captain Bomzo is congrats said computer controls, errors. You warnings is a computer murders own evil speaking members, with special guests of Goofy (Bill Farmer, in cameo role) and then of life Mr. Pac-Man (James William Guercio) and Mr. Burns (Bruce Johnston, of The Beach Boys fame) owned by Mr. Burns, outside Little Guy and Dr. PBS-son. Remembering, Little Guy as home alone space out in somehow or Dr. Beanson and Dr. PBS-son, when Dr. Beanson and Ann Tailor that spaceships crack in tools of computer stopping games meet fluffy, congratulations Dr. PBS-son as death of Dr. Beanson. The films ends, good jobs on this took with graves signs called "In Memory of Dr. Beanson - Remembering, Little Guy: This services of Greek and Ann Tailor" own this day, Dr. PBS-son saying goodbye and thanks for you, thank you Ann and Greek Tailor own household in businessman as Michael Giacchino narrative speech "And we're saying goodbye, backyards" in well done called "TO BE CONTINUE, Part II!", goodbye. The closing credits of Steve Tyrell sings On the Sunny Side of the Street (from Father of the Bride Part II) as closing credits scroll on this morning. Cast The Narrators (Michael Giacchino) Greek Tailor (Robert Redford) Ann Tailor (Jane Frost) Little Guy (Dom Walsh) Dr. PBS-son (Daryl Hall, of Hall and Oates fame) Supermarket Managers Danny (Andrew Dietz) Dr. Beanson/Greeny (AT&T Mike) TV Engineers (Fred Murphy) TV Reporter (Buck Murray) Bart the Waiters (Jack Suns) Ann the Maid (Jane Sights) Jesus Christ (Tom Cruise) Captain Bomzo (Raymond Goodman) Tony Beanson (Paul Sorvino) Geo Guy (Microsoft Sam) F (Henry Conan) Mr. (Richard Bones) Goofy (Bill Farmer, in cameo role) Mr. Pac-Man (James William Guercio) Mr. Burns (Bruce Johnston, of The Beach Boys fame) Category:2011 films Category:Film sets in 1970s Category:Film works of 1978 Category:Film shots in Nashville, Tennessee Category:Non-musical films Category:Assistants Awards from 2011 Category:David Hopkins Category:Walt Disney Foundation Category:Hall and Oates in movies Category:Spoof of "Oh, God! (series)" Category:Animation film Category:Animated comedy film Category:Go!Animate Pictures films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Screwball-epic comedy film Category:Films about United States Category:Films about Washing Machine Category:Films about Super-markets